This invention relates to a slag bath generator including a vertical and substantially cylindrical reactor shaft to operate under pressure within a vessel and having a centrally-arranged slag overflow in the base for discharging liquid slag from a slag bath. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved arrangement of parts including the disposition of nozzles employed for introducing jet streams of fine-grain fuel and a gasification medium in a downward direction toward the surface of the liquid slag of the slag bath.
In a slag bath generator for the gasification of fine-grain fuel and a gasification medium, it is desirable to maintain the liquid slag in the slag bath at a high temperature and with a homogeneous composition. The liquid slag serves as a heat shield for the reactions taking place above the slag bath between the solid fuel and the gasification medium introduced into the reaction vessel. This permits achieving high temperatures and a rapid reaction within the slag bath generator.
The present invention is based on the realization that there must be a sufficiently rapid circular movement of the liquid slag in the bath and the liquid slag undergoing such circular movement must have a component of movement directed toward the centrally-arranged slag bath overflow to maintain a rapid reaction and an adequately rapid overflow of the resulting liquid slag while in its sufficiently-thin (flowable) liquid state.